


Absolution

by alexcat



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot seeks forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Title: Absolution   
Fandom: Arthurian Legend   
Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from these characters.   
Rating: PG  
Author: Alex (alex_cat_45@yahoo.com)  
Type: 200 word Double Drabble  
Note: I always felt sorry for Lancelot.   
Summary: Lancelot seeks forgiveness.

~~~

ABSOLUTION 

Lancelot rode across Salisbury Plain. He stopped at the place a mortally wounded Arthur had been taken on the barge to Avalon. Arthur had believed with all his might that he’d been appointed by God to lead his people. It made him a good king. But those he loved had suffered. 

He closed his eyes and for a moment, he was not a grizzled old man but a knight in shining armor, come to Camelot to offer his service and devotion to the brightest star in the sky. The only one who came close to his radiance was his queen, Guinevere. 

Lancelot had loved them both immediately and disastrously.

He sunk to his knees on the damp ground bowing his head and praying, as he had thousands of times since Arthur had left this world, for God to forgive him and allow him to forgive himself. 

To his surprise, he saw Arthur beckoning to him, smiling. Lancelot rose and went to him, throwing his arms around his King. 

“It has been long and I have missed you, my friend. Guinevere will be glad to know you have come at last.” 

He was found with a smile on his careworn face.


End file.
